


Slytherin Negotiations

by WildEyzBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildEyzBaby/pseuds/WildEyzBaby
Summary: Draco has to negotiate with his children after they save his hide on his Anniversary
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Slytherin Negotiations

Strolling into the dining room in frustration, Harry noticed his gorgeous husband sitting at the farthest end of the table with the Wizard World News, the newspaper that replaced the Daily Prophet after the end of the war. Walking down the ridiculously long table, he didn’t stop until he was on the left side of his husband, hooking his finger on the paper he pulled it down to gaze into those stormy gray eyes that he treasured. “I didn’t get my morning kiss.” Harry growled as he leaned forward capturing his husband’s lips, trying to convey the sexual frustration he was suffering from.

Draco cupped Harry’s face deepening the kiss, bordering on the other side of proper. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped as Harry crawled over the corner of the table onto his lap, not allowing their lips to part as their tongues continued to slowly glide together. It appeared that his husband was in a mood today, and when that was the case, Draco was happy to oblige him. 

Grasping his husband’s hips, pulling them as close as Draco could get them, thrusting up, grinding together, pulling moans from both of them. Hands began pulling their shirts out of their pants, sliding under for skin to skin contact.

Letting his mouth move slowly along Draco’s jaw, Harry nibbled and kissed his way to the other man’s ear. “You shouldn’t have left me alone in bed this morning. Do you know what today is?” Nipping hard at Draco’s earlobe.

Jerking back in surprise, Draco rubbing at the offended earlobe while glaring at his husband. What day is it? Draco thought as he glared at his husband. Casting his gaze to the side where his forgotten paper was, he looked at the top for the date, his eyes widening when he finally found it. SHIT! “Happy Anniversary, love.” He gave a dazzling smile to his beloved spouse of 18 years, while trying to not allow his panic to show. 

“Oh my god! That is so gross!” yelled a pair of teenagers as they paused in the doorway, disgust written all over their face. 

Personally Draco had never been happier to see their two children in all of his life. Harry, on the other hand, gave a heavy sigh and slowly climbed out of his husband’s lap, pulling the chair to the left out and sitting in it with no grace. “Good morning, darlings. You should be happy that you have two parents that are happily married.” Draco spoke, trying to have a little authority in his tone as he folded his newspaper, to be read later once he figured out how to save his hide for forgetting their anniversary. 

Scorpius Sirius Malfoy-Potter dropped unceremoniously into the chair to the right of Draco, in much the same way as Harry had seated himself. While Scorpius may have been a perfect carbon copy of the Malfoy side of the family in looks, he was all Potter in everything else. Reckless, impulsive Gryffindor mixed with ambitious, cunning Slythrin made for a teenager that Draco often was torn between great pride and great terror of the things he had done. They were still not allowed back in Dublin’s Brewer Lane, Ireland’s Diagon Alley, since he decided that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes needed to be advertised in a spectacular fashion. The Aurors in charge of the incident assured him that it would only take a few months to repair all of the damage. Uncle George had been so proud. 

Lily Cassiopia Malfoy-Potter shook her head at her brother as she walked over to kiss Draco. “Happy Anniversary, Father.” Her hand grasped his for a moment before she walked around to kiss Harry as well. “Happy Anniversary, Daddy.” She smiled slyly at Draco as she slid into her normal seat next to Harry. Draco could feel his face melting into Slytherin smirk as he stared at his daughter. Her beautiful green eyes and deep auburn hair may have been inherited for Harry’s mother, but she was all Malfoy in their Slytherin glory. Cunning, intelligent, ambitious, and Draco was sure that she was a Minister of Magic in the making. He really couldn’t be prouder whenever he looked at her.

Casting his gaze between his husband and two children, Draco really couldn’t have been happier if he had tried. Falling in love with Harry twenty years ago after the Battle of Hogwarts, marrying him two years later, using a surrogate to try for a child three years after that and having twins instead...honestly Draco had been blessed every day since Harry saved their world and he couldn’t be happier. 

But...HOW COULD HE FORGET THEIR ANNIVERSARY!! Clenching his hands in his lap, Draco scowled as he felt something crumble in his hand. Opening his hand, he realized that his little Slytherin girl had slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Looking at his children and husband he realized they had begun speaking about the day’s schedule and were no longer paying any attention to him. 

Slowly peeling the small piece of paper open, Draco tried to be as inconspicuous as possible while reading the four little words written in his daughter’s perfect handwriting. Top left desk drawer. 

Slipping the paper into a pocket of his pants, Draco cleared his throat. “I’m sorry my darlings, I forgot something in my office. I will be right back.” Rising, he leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek, while his husband was narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

Striding out of the dining room with casual calm until he was out of sight of his family, casting a silencing and cushioning charm on his shoes, Draco began to sprint towards his office. Sliding to stop as he barely kept from slamming into the door, Draco threw open the door and raced over to his desk. Pulling the top left hand drawer open, he found a neatly wrapped present, red and gold wrapping paper with a charmed snitch racing all over it. 

The sense of relief that flooded him was enough for his knees to almost give. He was horrible about remembering important dates and such, usually depending on Harry to remind him, the only thing he was expected to remember was Harry’s birthday, Christmas/Yule, and their Anniversary. Thankfully, his progeny was apparently looking out for him. Oh she was definitely looking to use this as blackmail, and depending on what the present he was going to be giving his husband, he might very well pay the blackmail with no questions asked.

Walking back to the dining room with more confidence than he had when he left, Draco smirked as he walked over to his husband. Giving him a quick peck on his lips, he sat the present down in front of Harry. “Happy 18th Anniversary, my love.” 

Harry melted a little as he gazed at Draco, his smile brightening as he noticed the Gryffindor colors of the present. “Happy Anniversary, Dragon. You’ll have to wait for your present this afternoon.” 

Draco watched as his husband began to open the present gently, careful not to tear the paper as he was sure to save it in their wedding album that he had hidden in their private library. When Harry gasped, Draco had a moment of doubt…then he had an arm full of his husband and a rather warm, indulgent kiss. 

“Father! Daddy! Can we please act like we are adults?” Lily said in the most exasperated voice only a fourteen year old young woman can pull off.

Harry turned towards their daughter, a blush tinging his face. “Your father got me season tickets to Falmouth Falcons and dinner at Patronus!” His excitement vibrated through him as he waved the papers.

Draco’s eyes went wide and his head slowly began to tilt as he stared at his daughter in shock. Season tickets to Harry’s favorite Quidditch team and dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley were definitely a shock. While he definitely would have considered either of those items for a gift, both were a bit excessive even for Draco, he was sure that the vaults at Gringotts were fair bit lighter after this expenditure.

The surprise was the smirks on BOTH of his children’s faces as his gaze wandered over to his son. Oh...this present was a joint venture, and Draco began to feel the panic slowly creep back into his chest with double the fear. He was in so much trouble. He needed to make sure that he had the upper hand in this.

“Harry, love, why don’t you floo to the school and make sure they are lined out on all the renovations they need to have done before September 1st, and then we can go make the rounds visiting everyone before we go to dinner tonight?” Draco smiled at his excited spouse, the new elementary school that he was opening for all children born with magic was his newest venture, and the biggest point of pride for his husband at the moment.

Getting a quick kiss on the cheek, Harry popped up and gave quick pecks to their twins before dashing out of the room. Draco leaned back in his chair, his arms resting on the arms of the chair, stroking the velvet trying to be as thoughtful as possible while he watched his children’s faces take on the look of cunning that he knew lurked below those not so innocent faces. Sometimes he was more than happy to let their plans to play out and gently guide them in the right way, and sometimes he enjoyed showing them why he was the Prince of Slytherin during his Hogwarts days.

“Joddy!” Draco called for the house elf, instead of addressing his children. 

The older male house elf popped into the dining room, smartly dressed in pants and a shirt that he made from cloth that Harry gave him. House elves were definitely a point of contention until Harry slowly changed Draco’s opinions. “Master Draco, how may I help you?”

“Do you think we might have a breakfast fry up this morning as it's a special day for the family?” Draco asked politely.

Joddy smiled at the children and nodded at Draco before snapping his fingers and plates of food were placed in front of each chair, each person’s preferences perfect on their plate. “Joddy reckoned that the Masters would be wanting something special for their wedding anniversary so he already had it ready for the Masters.”

Draco nodded. “If you could please keep one plate back for Harry, as he’s gone to the school rather quickly, but he should be back within the hour.”

“As you wish, Master Draco. Was there anything else Joddy could help with?”

Shaking his head, Draco watched as the house elf disapperated with a gentle crack before sitting forward and picking up his utensils. Focusing on the plate of food, Draco slowly began cutting up his fried eggs, letting the yolk mix with his baked beans and buttering his wheat toast before dipping it in the mixture of beans and egg.

A throat clearing, caused him to lift his head and focus on his son. “Yes, Scorp?”

“So what are you going to be giving us for saving your anniversary?” The ever impulsive child, rushing forward, playing their hand far too soon.

Lily slapped her forehead in exasperation. “I swear! How are we even siblings? How you manage to make it into Slytherin is beyond my comprehension! It is so clear that you are a Gryffindork; you should have red and gold highlights in your hair.”

Scorpius picked up his toast and promptly threw it at his sister. “You take that back you...Hufflepuff want to be!”

“HUFFLEPUFF! Why you knuckle dragging…” Lily started yelling as she began crawling over the table.

Seeing how fast the situation was digressing, Draco silently cast a few charms and was happy to see teenagers sitting politely in their seats, hands placed on either side of their breakfast plate. “Now that we have settled that, why don’t we open the negotiations. Which you have until your dad gets back, and if in that time terms have not been met, the merit of blackmail shall not be of use to either of you and any mention of it will cause for amounts to be removed from your personal vaults to replace what was spent on the present from the family vaults. Are we in agreement?” Draco sat back, letting the twins gaze at each other as if silently speaking with each other. Sometimes it creeped him out, but Harry thought it was the most amazing thing.

After a moment they both nodded, only Lily turned to face Draco, Scorpius choosing to begin eating his breakfast. They were playing hardball today apparently, which caused the pride Draco felt for his progeny to swell just a little in his heart and depending on what they negotiated out of him he might have a bit more pride. 

“Well, Father, we felt since this is such a significant Anniversary, that we should have a few things granted for our very generous help.” Lily reached down and pulled out a small notebook her Aunt Hermione gave her when she started Hogwarts 3 years ago. Draco had no idea what she did with it, but it was always brought out when she was serious about any negotiations. 

“First, we felt that we should be allowed to spend three weeks with Grandmama Narcissa in the south of France before school starts with a very generous allowance while we are there. Secondly, we would rather enjoy having a swimming pool put on the property, not just pond down by the crypts, which by the way CREEPY. Thirdly, we feel that the ban on pets in the house is unfair and wish to have one indoor pet each, of our choice, that will be allowed to stay inside and come with us to Hogwarts in the Fall.” She finished with a curt nod, as she folded the notebook up and slipped it back in her pocket. 

Folding his hands, and tucking them against his chin, Draco watched his children closely. His daughter had been calm and cool while delivering the demands, but his son gave everything away. She really should have negotiated to have this conversation in another room without her brother present. Maybe he would tell her later...a few years from now.

The pet was definitely what Lily wanted. The trip to his mother's home in Southern France with an increased allowance had Scorpius written all over it. And that meant the pool was the throw away negotiation...he could definitely work with that.

Leaning forward, he picked up his utensils and took a bite of his breakfast, letting them sweat for a moment. After a few bites, Lily’s nails began to tap on the table, her impatience showing, giving away how much she wanted her part of the negotiation. Setting his silverware down, he started to negotiate like the Slytherin he was.

“Firstly, you may have triple your weekly allowance for a term of two weeks at your Grandmama’s or you may have one and one half you allowance for the term of three weeks, but we won’t have a summer family vacation to the beach as we normally do. Secondly we shall TALK to your father about a pool OR moving the pond to a less than creepy location and should he decline one or the other, that will be off the table. Thirdly an indoor animal requires quite a bit of responsibility, and while you each have your own owls, I am in complete agreement of you having a familiar, but you will be responsible for all purchases for care of the animal after you have received the animal. My term is that there will be no more negotiations on this incident and this shall be forgotten as soon as an agreement has been met.”

Lily narrowed her eyes at her father before glancing at her brother for their silent communication. Draco watched his son closely, noticing the twitching of his eyebrows that seemed to be deliberate. Casually glancing at his daughter he noticed that her eyebrows were moving in a deliberate manner as well...Well he would definitely be studying this body language in their future negotiations. It was turning into a great day to be the Slytherin Prince.

To his surprise, Scorpius turned to him. “Firstly we would like to double our allowance for two weeks but Grandmama comes on the family vacation this year, and we get to choose where. Secondly we accept the decision on the pool. Thirdly...well we also accept that decision. And we would like to add one extra favor to be named at a later date.”

Reclining in his chair, Draco worked hard to keep his neutral face in place. He didn’t know what to say, seeing his little snake in lion clothing peeking through made him feel a significant amount of pride. “Firstly, your terms are acceptable as long as the vacation is in Europe. And lastly the extra favor must be called in before New Year, it cannot have a monetary value, and must not put myself or yourselves in danger of your Dad’s anger or the law.”

Lily and Scorpius glanced at each other, once again Draco noticed the eyebrows. He would have to pay attention to the movements to see if he could work out how to use them to his advantage. They both nodded at each other before turning back to Draco, Lily holding out her left hand and Scorpius his right. Grasping them, he nodded once. “So mote it be.” 

Afterwards, breakfast was a simple affair, mostly Lily speaking about places they could go for their summer vacation, Scorpius grunting or scoffing at some of the choices. They were trying to seal the deal for Greece, when Harry strolled in with a blinding smile. 

As Harry sat down a plate appeared with a fry up for him. “Oh god, Joddy really is the best.” Before tucking in. Draco couldn’t help but have a genuine smile on his face. His progeny negotiated with the flourish of any great Slytherin, his husband had an amazing anniversary present, and he was going to be having an unforgettable dinner tonight hopefully followed by an fabulous night inside his husband. Definitely a spectacular day. 

Rising from the table he gave his children and husband a quick peck. “Come find me when you are done with breakfast, love. We can go to the Burrow and go from there seeing everyone today.” And he left the dining room, headed towards his office to complete some reports for his investments before abandoning the rest of the day's work to celebrate his anniversary.

Halfway to his office, he forgot he left the newspaper in the dining room. Turning around he headed back towards the room. Once he got close enough he realized there was quite a bit of laughter happening in the dining room and was glad he had decided to walk back instead of having Joddy fetch the paper for him. He loved being around his happy family. 

Just as he was about to walk in, he heard Harry speak. “So did your father leave the pool on the negotiation table cause I think the west wing would be perfect for it…”


End file.
